


Trauma

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Gay Sex, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: This chapter introduces Jerry, a traumatised cousin of Philip Tracey. At the party at Philip's home; Philip, Simon, Charlie, and Hugh meets Jerry, who has been traumatised by rapes at the public bathroom and has become pee-shy after the rape. When his friends try to cure him and find out the real perpetrator, the plan of revenge has been devised.





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday Morning, Hugh woke up refreshed and kissed Charlie, his slutty nerdy angel. The angel was still asleep, but the kiss made him changed positions.

“I need to pee” Charlie groggily said while hugging Hugh.

“Ahhhh Me too. Morning piss!” Hugh got up and bent himself a bit. He grabbed his crotch. “So urgent!”

“Let’s pee in bed!” Charlie hugged Hugh very tight. “I won’t let you go to toilet!”

“No. No. Charlie!” Hugh writhed. “We’re not at our place, Charlie. We are at Philip’s”

“Oh right!” Charlie just realized, “Ooh. I gotta go pee. It’s going to leak!”

“Let me kiss you!” Hugh kissed Charlie, crossing his legs in desperation. Charlie returned the kiss despite desperation. Their morning wood touched each other.

“God! Let’s pee!” Charlie and Hugh ran to the bathroom nearby. They stood over the toilet bowl and peed torrents. Charlie could not control his streams with morning wood and piss splattered all over the toilet, while Hugh moved away and tried to hit the toilet with his pressurized piss stream, coming out of his steel rod. They sighed in relief, with hot morning piss splattering around the toilet.

“You’ve pissed on me!” Charlie pretended to be angry, while Hugh laughed.  
————————————————————-  
They were at Philip Davis’ villa in the suburb. The reason why they were here because Simon asked Philip to their apartment on holidays, and Philip changed from the apartment to his mother’s villa in the suburb. His mother flew to France two days before, to travel around the country and also stay with her relatives for months.

The reason why Simon was interested in taking both Hugh and Charlie to Philip’s place was some incident that happened a week ago. It was when Charlie was staying with Simon after class, and they started talking about their boyfriends. They were allowed to have sex with each other if their partners were busy. They did have sex, but they also studied together as well. After researching, they came back to Simon’s apartment. Then Charlie just realized that they forgot to listen to Philip’s lecture in the recorder. Simon had asked Charlie to carry a voice recorder with him when he gave lecture to master degree students.

They sat down and prepared for their last lecture before calling it a day. They worked studiously, with their second large cup of coffee. They jotted down almost everything Philip had said. The lecture lasted about an hour and a half, and it was Philip’s last lecture of the day; his first started around 1 pm, and his last ended around 4 pm. While the lecture was going on, Simon’s bladder throbbed. It had reached its limit. Charlie was still jotting down like crazy, so Simon didn’t want to pause. He kept holding it, and, after fifteen minutes had passed, found Charlie grabbing his crotch as well. However, Charlie wouldn’t surrender.

They were going to turn the sound off when both of them heard a moan. It seemed that Philip forgot to turn the recorder off after his lecture. They could hear something else. It was the moan which Simon recognised immediately it was Philip’s familiar desperate moan. Philip needed to go! Philip was moaning again, and tried to suppress it when a female elderly professor talked to him about horses and her advisee, Jerry Peters. It took quite long, and both Simon and Charlie could detect desperation in Philip’s voice as he spoke shortly, almost curtly.

The talk lasted three minutes before Simon and Charlie heard thumping sounds. Philip was surely running to the men’s room, and then they heard Philip’s voice “Fuck!” Charlie and Simon could hear him running away, and then pushed another door open. “Ahhhhhh” Philip sighed. Now Simon and Charlie could hear water flowing, and people walking. Philip must have been in the men’s room now. They heard him sigh again and opening another door. They guessed that the urinals had been occupied, so he chose a cubicle. The guess turned out true, as they could hear Philip locking the cubicle. Then, the sound of a torrent of liquid running into water could be heard, along with the sighs and moans. Philip was relieving himself happily over the toilet bowl. The piss was long and the flow was good and strong.

Charlie had never been turned on by Philip before. Charlie was extremely desperate and could sense rivulets of hot piss coming out of his cock, and yet his cock had got hard by listening to Philip’s relief. Simon was worse. He was going to run to the toilet, and Charlie could see the huge bulge in Simon’s trousers.

“I want Philip to fuck me!” Charlie said unaware.

“What?” Simon stopped midway. He grabbed his crotch very tightly.

“I’m sorry, Simon. I was just too turned on by Philip’s peeing.”

“Philip would love that!” Simon unexpectedly answered. “We would like to have you at our apartment. Next week, please come!” Simon then ran to the toilet.

Charlie’s mobile phone rang. It was Hugh.

“Hey, how are things?” Hugh said, then gasped.

“Great! How about you? Where are you now?”

“I was on the train back. Just needed to pee so badly. Ahhh. Oh God!”

Then Charlie heard Simon from the toilet, “Fuck, I couldn’t untie my trousers! I’m pissing. Fuck!”

“Hugh, why don’t you use the toilet in the train?” Charlie asked, actually wanting to hear Hugh desperate even more. Charlie was increasingly desperate, and yet he got precum at the tip of his penis right now. Charlie turned on the speaker, just wanting to make Simon hear it.

Charlie ran to the toilet, and told Simon.

“Listen, Simon.” Then, he told Hugh, “Listen, Hugh.”

“What? Oh God, Charlie, I need to piss. The toilet in the train was occupied.” Hugh moaned so loud, while Charlie started to wet himself a bit more.  
“Charlie,” Simon told his friend, “could you please untie this for me? I have a lot more inside my bladder!”

“Oh God, Charlie, the toilet was still occupied.” Hugh shouted from the phone.

Charlie was greatly sexually active. He was great aroused, with three bladders going to burst. Simon then asked, while Charlie untied his trousers.  
“Whose moaning was that?”

“It was Hugh’s” Charlie finished untying, “Finally?” He cupped Simon’s wet brief. “Oh God, I gotta go as well.”

“Oh right! I’ve met him, with you at the Eerie boar, right! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh” Simon pissed strongly into the toilet and smirked when he saw Charlie’s trousers got wet.  
“Fuck! I must hold it a bit more.”

“Let it go!” Simon laughed, “Ohhh This feels so fucking good!” The torrent of piss still came out of Simon’s cock in full flow.

“Hello, Hugh, are you all right?” Charlie asked his boyfriend.

“I’m fucking desperate. I wet myself a bit.” Hugh moaned, “ Wait a minute, I thought I heard water flowing. Turn that faucet off, Charlie. I don’t want to piss myself in the train.”

“It’s not a faucet, Hugh, Oh God, I’m leaking!” Charlie crossed his legs and squirmed, “Simon was pissing and moaning right here. I’ll wait to piss with you, but just wanted to torment you a bit more!” Charlie chuckled, “Hugh, could we see your beautiful face, please?”

Hugh turned on the video camera. What they saw was the handsome, godly Hugh superbly agonized, with one hand squeezing the huge bulge in his crotch. Hugh moaned when he saw Charlie crossed his legs, and saw Simon pissing very loud in the background.

“God, could you get away from the bathroom? I’m getting worse hearing your friend pissing, Ahhh!”

God helped Hugh. Finally, the toilet door opened, and a drunk man walked out of the toilet. Hugh ran in, and closed the door. Charlie then unzipped and pissed with Simon, whose stream was weakening. The projectile of piss ran out of Charlie’s cock, and he sighed so loud. Simon still enjoyed his piss and the scene of pissing greatly.

Hugh unzipped and yanked his spewing cock. Hugh moaned as if he were in an orgy. With one hand on the phone, Hugh still showed Simon and Charlie his relief, and he could hear Charlie relieving himself happily as well. Hugh’s steady piss flow ran into the toilet like waterfalls. This was the first time Simon saw Hugh relieving himself. This was the first time Simon saw Hugh’s cock. This was the first time Simon heard Hugh moaning in ecstasy. Simon’s spewing cock then became a raging erection.

“You like my boyfriend?” Charlie asked, still pissing another hot stream into the toilet bowl.

“Ahhh. Yeah I do.” Simon admitted shyly.

“You are so sexy, Simon!” Hugh said via the phone. That made Simon’s cock twitch. Simon blushed.

“Ahh Thank you!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Relief!” Hugh sighed. His desperate beer piss kept coming out of him.

“Hugh,” Charlie told his boyfriend, “Simon told me next week we could stay at Philip’s house and have some fun.”

“I’m in!” Hugh moaned when another jet of piss came out. Simon just wanted to wank immediately at the sight of Hugh pissing in ecstasy.

The call ended, but it was just the beginning of Charlie and Simon. That night, Simon was turned on so much that he wanted fuck Charlie relentlessly. To turn Charlie on more, Simon showed a short video of Philip wanking in his office garment. Charlie rubbed himself a bit while watching, and some pre-cum came out. He then kissed Simon and ready for Simon’s steel, raging rod.


	2. Chapter 2

That was the reason why they were at Philip’s house. What they did was swapping the couple. Hugh brought Simon to one of the rooms, when Simon was going to pee, then tormented Simon with some more water splashing and showering, before letting him pee. Simon’s piss splattered out of his cock in every direction; it came out forcefully like a garden hose. Then they fucked each other like crazy. Simon found Hugh’s body and sexual skill irresistible. Simon was more than eager to let Hugh’s huge erect cock penetrating his bottom. The penetration was painful, but Simon liked it so much and just told Hugh to come inside his cavity. Finally, the orgasm hit Hugh like waves. He moaned in ecstasy, when hot white sticky cum spurted inside Simon. Simon was also on the brink of coming, with Hugh’s huge rod touching his prostate all the time. Hugh then took Simon’s brown cock into his mouth, and within ten seconds, Simon blasted his cum inside Hugh’s mouth.

Charlie kissed Philip, who shyly returned the kiss. His bulge showed that he truly enjoyed kissing. Charlie just unzipped Philip’s slack trousers, the pair he wore every day at the university. He found having sex with his lecturer in his gown one of the hottest experience. They almost didn’t stop kissing while stripping off each other’s clothes. When they were naked, Charlie sat on Philip’s long rod. Both of them moaned out loud, and Philip started to thrust himself into Charlie’s hole, while Charlie kept wanking himself furiously. When Charlie seemed like he was going to come, Philip told him to stop wanking and to sit on his long stone rod instead. Charlie enjoyed humping on Philip’s cock. Nothing could be more painful than Hugh’s throbbing thick and long cock. When Philip said he was gonna come, Charlie stood up and licked Philip’s cock like crazy. Philip had a lot of precum coming out and then Charlie stopped, and sat upon Philip once again. Within a minute, Philip panted and came heavily inside Charlie’s warm hole, while Charlie was wanking again. Philip’s hands also helped him rub his magic rod, until Charlie’s came. Then, Philip was walking to the bathroom, but Charlie just sat upon Philip’s semi-hard cock. Charlie wouldn’t move away and told Philip to just “go”. Philip couldn’t hold it so he let go of hot steamy urine inside Charlie’s ass. Philip moaned in ecstasy, while Charlie wanked and came once more.

They slept like a log until they woke up to cook some dinner with some nice wine. They enjoyed the wine greatly and drank four or five glasses each. Then Simon told the other that he needed to pee like crazy. The wine was quite strong and it hit him so heavily. Simon was going to pee when Charlie, the slutty Charlie, told everyone that people who could hold his piss the longest would control their next sex activity. Simon was not good at holding, and squirmed every fifteen minutes. Hugh seemed to be able to control himself well, and yet his feet started to shuffle. Charlie grabbed his crotch again and again, while Philip sighed in desperation. Yet he found this holding game a bit boring because everybody said nothing, so Philip started to share his story.

“Did you see that vase? My grandmother’s beautiful vase was used to decorate our place whenever we have a party here. When I was eighteen, my mother set a party for my uncle George and his newly-wed wife, Tina at this house. Lots of guests arrived and my mother gave them great wine. You know, what happened, our two toilet had long queues. I was desperate to pee and saw Uncle George having a conversation with his boss. Uncle George was desperate as well. He kept crossing his legs and grabbing his crotch. When I was going to join the queue at one of the bathrooms, I saw my uncle just ran past it. I wondered where he went, despite my desperation, and then I met him standing over this vase, pissing like fire hose and moaned happily in his nice beautiful suit. The piss from his thick cock never stopped flowing, Oh God!” Philip moaned, “When I saw that, I joined him and we smiled to each other in relief.”

Simon was writhing. A wet spot appeared on his trousers. Others got more desperate while listening. Hugh moaned in desperation, while Charlie tried to tie the knot in by crossing his legs once more.

“I couldn’t hold it any longer. I’m peeing myself now.” Simon ran away to the bathroom, with his hand gripping upon his crotch. He ran to the bathroom, with his bladder throbbing and wine piss ready to shoot out. He yanked his penis out of his shorts, and pissed like there was no tomorrow. He kept going and moaning like mad. This made the other three squirming in their seats. Hugh knew he was going to be the second. His bladder was fully stretched. It could hold only a drop more.  
Simon came back relieved and smiled to his three desperate companions and started to tell his story.

“It happened when I was seventeen, after I met Philip at school,” Simon smiled at desperate Philip, “As you knew, my mom died when I was very young so I lived with my dad for almost my whole life. When I was thirteen, my dad just came out to me, saying he was attracted by guys. I was a bit shocked and later learned when I know that I am turned on by guys as well. Dad had never brought a guy home or told his guy to join our trip somewhere else. Then, one day, when I was sixteen, my dad just brought Jim home and we got to know him. Jim was a nice playful guy and we got along well. One day, dad just told me and Jim to join him at the new department store around our house. Both of us had never been there before and when we reached it, we thought we were in a trap. We were in a maze of goods and products. When I was looking for my dad, Jim said he needed to pee and danced funnily in desperation. I needed to pee a bit as well and asked a woman at a counter nearby where the men’s room is, and she just told us the way. It was quite complicated and we got lost. We did find people got desperate coming the same way. Jim kept asking me laughingly whether he should piss into a fruit stall, piss into a ceramic bowl, or piss into a coffee cup in a restaurant. He panted heavily and lost it a bit when he reached the men’s room door. Urinals and cubicles were occupied. Still, he laughed and asked me whether I thought this was funny. When a cubicle opened, surprisingly my dad came out. No sooner had my dad talked to Jim that Jim ran into that cubicle, unbuckled, unzipped, and thundered the toilet with steamy yellow boiling piss, flowing into the cold water of the toilet. He didn’t care much about closing the door and let desperate people see him relieving himself. I ran to the urinal when it was vacant and peed. I finished peeing before Jim did, and had a hard-on because of Jim’s sexy moaning. That night, I heard my dad and Jim moan so loud, and had to jerk off in my room.”

“Oh God!” Philip moaned when he wet himself. His trousers were immediately soaked with hot piss. He ran to the bathroom, with piss trail following him. He unzipped and peed the rest out. It was half his bladder, and yet that was a lot of piss. Hugh knew he could not beat Charlie for this, yet Charlie looked greatly agonized. The two stories made them desperate like hell. Philip came back, relieved, with his cock hard.

“Oh God!” Philip moaned when he wet himself. His trousers were immediately soaked with hot piss. He ran to the bathroom, with piss trail following him. He unzipped and peed the rest out. It was half his bladder, and yet that was a lot of piss. Hugh knew he could not beat Charlie for this, yet Charlie looked grealy agonized. The two stories made them desperate like hell. Philip came back, relieved, with his cock hard.

“I don’t have many desperate stories, but I will tell you one. Ahhhh fuck fuck fuck. It was going to come out!” Hugh said, “Do you know David Mendes, a big CEO of the design company? I used to work with him as his secretary. He enjoys hard-core sex and pee desperation. We did fuck each other and yet he knew well I don’t like pissing, so we had no pissing session.”

“Ahhh, and now you enjoy it more, don’t you?” Charlie rubbed Hugh’s magic wand, which was hard.

“Ahh, yes, stop that, Charlie! One day at eight David came to me desperately and asked about his schedule. It was quite long that day, and I hoped he could have a pee before his meeting because it looked like he was bursting. He ran to the meeting room at nine and came out at noon. He told me he was going to have lunch with his friend and walked away. I thought he looked desperate again and that might be his second desperation because the meeting also had a small toilet. When he came back around one in the afternoon, he looked even more desperate and prepared his documents for his lecture for trainees on sustainability and design. He shifted his feet while asking me to bring him some sheets of paper and follow him to the lecture room. I placed a pile of paper on the desk and returned to my desk when some of the trainees came in. Around five he ran back and told me to give him an empty jug. I asked why and he just told me to do so. When I walked into his room with a jug, he just snatched it from me and broke it. Fuck fuck fuck!” Hugh moaned,

“I’m sorry. I’m pissing now!” Hugh ran away to the toilet, and yanked his luscious cock. His piss was strong, as if his cock were a broken pipe. Piss ran in full force, like a running faucet. He sighed and sighed. Charlie then started to leak in his brief, while Simon and Philip was turned on so badly by this that they started kissing and groping each other. Hugh came back relieved, with piss splattering on both sides of his trousers, and continued his story.

“When the jug was broken, he moaned desperately and said bring him another one. I ran to the pantry and found a salad bowl inside a pantry and asked whether he would use this instead. He just snatched it and placed it in front of him and pissed a torrent into that wooden bowl. He moaned like when he had sex with me. So loud and strong. The piss came out without stopping. He didn’t care about showing his cock to me because I had seen it. The bowl was too small and it was soon filled up, so I ran out and brought a small empty thermos for him, while piss was dripping from his cock. He filled half of that small thermos and farted. He then showed me that he had made a video of it to a man he was talking to. That guy loved desperation so much, so he held his piss since eight till five. The nine-hour holding gave this beautiful result and later he kept peeing every hour due to his exhausted bladder muscle.”

Charlie moaned but didn’t say how much he needed to go. He just started to tell his story.

“It was when I was in my first year at the uni. Ahhhh,” Charlie grabbed his crotch once more. Everybody could see the outline of his hard cock. “God, I need to pee now! No I will finish this story first. It’s short. OK. Ahhh. I met a guy called Claudio. He was my chemistry lecturer. Claudio was hot, but he told me he was straight. So I just enjoyed watching his bulge in his short and looked at his naked upper body when he changed his clothes.”

“You’re a slut, and I love you,” Hugh smiled.

“I know! One day I found out that he stayed at the same apartment building as I did, on the topmost floor. I stayed two floor below. One day, I went to the lift and found him inside. He was squirming when I saw him and that made me hard. I didn’t ask him anything about his desperation. He dressed in Tuxedo, and black slacks. The new look made him hotter, and his desperation made it even much hotter. He turned his back to me and grabbed his crotch. Then our elevator stuck! I pressed the emergency call and told people what happened. They said it would be fixed soon. Claudio cried out loud and told me he needed to pee but he thought he could hold it when he reached the ground floor, but the old lift got stuck. He was going to his friend’s luxurious restaurant with his girlfriend, who was going to be there before him. He didn’t want his piss to destroy his beautiful clothes, which his girlfriend bought for him. So he kept moaning. Then, I told him to piss at the corner of this lift, and I just didn’t mind.” Charlie was panting in desperation now.” Ahhh. And..then he unzipped. Yet,like the lift, his zipper got stuck, so he begged me to help. He turned his zipper to my face and just slowly unzipped his trousers. Then his pissed just came out through his brief, then I just pulled his brown spewing cock out of his brief and drank his hot piss. Claudio was shocked at first, but relief overcame him and he just let me drink all his hot piss. He moaned in relief when he finished and just take the head of his penis into my mouth. He seemed to resist and yet he pushed in deeper inside. Then, the light returned. He zipped up and I was moving away from him. I thought he might hate it but at the next day, he appeared desperate in front of my room and told me he wanted me to drink his piss and suck his cock. I did as he requested, and yet he told me he loved his girlfriend more. When they got married, Claudio moved to some other university, so I didn’t suck his cock anymore.”

Charlie finished telling a story without wetting his pants. He tapped the table, and said, “Ok, I’m dying now. But first let me tell you about my rules. I just want Hugh and Dr. Davis fuck each other, and I would like fuck Simon. We are going to do it in the same room, watching each other’s boyfriends having sex with one another. ”

“We have fucked each other before. No problem.” Simon smiled.

“No, I mean, Oh god, I’m pissing,” Charlie grabbed his crotch, “I want to penetrate your ass!”

A doorbell rang. Philip wondered who it could be, so he walked to the door and found a small guy with sandy hair carrying a small bag with him. He got bruises all over his body  
“Jerry!” Philip was shocked. Jerry was both his students as well as his cousin. “What happened to you?” When Simon heard the name he ran out to the threshold and brought Jerry inside.

“I need to pee so badly. Please tell me where the bathroom is.” Jerry was in agony. Philip took him there, and Simon took Philip away and Jerry closed the door. Charlie was shocked that his desired target was stolen by someone else, and started to wet his shorts. His bladder could not have a drop more.


	3. Chapter 3

“I need to pee so badly. Please tell me where the bathroom is.” Jerry was in agony. Philip took him there, and Simon took Philip away and Jerry closed the door. Charlie was shocked that his desired target was stolen by someone else, and started to wet his shorts. His bladder could not hold a drop more.  
“Everybody got far from the bathroom as much as possible. Jerry needed a great deal of privacy.” Simon took everybody, including Charlie, away from the bathroom. When thirty seconds passed, they all heard Jerry sighing and pissing a torrent into the toilet bowl. A minute passed and he was still going strong.  
“What happened, Simon?” Charlie asked.  
“Jerry was pee-shy. He seemed to have this kind of pee-shyness stronger than I had at school.”  
Jerry came out happily from the bathroom, and Charlie ran inside. Charlie pissed immediately after he got inside the bathroom; he pissed on the green tiles and then into the toilet bowl. His powerful hose was shooting everything in its way before hitting the toilet. He moaned so loud and said, “Sweet relief.” He took almost two minutes to piss. The projectile of piss stream lasted longer than he had expected. He sighed again and again.  
Jerry asked Philip where he could sleep. Philip took him to a small bedroom that used to be his. Simon and Charlie cleaned some part of the bedroom, while Jerry had a shower. Hugh helped preparing the bed. When Jerry came out, Philip applied some medicine on the bruise and told him to rest. Jerry looked too tired to tell anything. When they left Jerry’s room, they heard him snore immediately.  
“Poor boy,” Philip said.  
That night, Simon and Charlie was fascinated with Hugh penetrating Philip’s ass. Philip had never been a bottom before but he felt great and kept telling Hugh to came inside his ass. Charlie enjoyed being a top so much and never stopped panting. When Simon just sat upon Charlie hard cock, Charlie just came. Charlie then sucked Simon’s cock and all the warm cum. Simon moaned in ecstasy and kissed Charlie. While Hugh and Philip’s cocks were hard and wet with pre-cum. Then, they started to frot and knead each other’s cock. They came in two minutes. When they all finished, boyfriends return to their boyfriends. Hugh hugged his Charlie kitten to a bedroom upstairs, while Philip brought his puppy Simon to another bedroom.  
——————————————————————————————–  
For the breakfast, Philip prepared them some eggs, toast, sausages, and some bacons for them, along with some cereals if they liked. Philip refilled Simon’s glass of grapefruit juice for the fourth time, while Hugh made himself a mug of black coffee. Charlie drank his milk and made his mouth wet with it. He kissed Hugh with that wet mouth before eating some more of his eggs. Jerry had not woken up yet.  
“Oh I need to pee.” Simon moaned.  
“You drank a lot of juice this morning.”  
Simon was on the way to the bathroom, grabbing his crotch, when he saw Jerry walking inside the bathroom and closing the door.  
“Jerry has gotten up, everyone,” Simon returned to the dining table. “Fuck, I need to pee!”  
“You haven’t pissed?” Charlie asked.  
“How could I?” Simon was squirming. He knew he could not his piss as long as other guys here. He shifted his feet, and grabbed his crotch. “I’ve told you, Charlie. Jerry is super-piss-shy. He needs privacy.”  
“Or a piss buddy,” Philip smiled, patting Simon’s head, “I knew it from my mother and some blogs about pee shyness, when you told me you were pee-shy, Simon. My mother is a great psychologist and she still gives advice to people.”  
Ten minutes passed, Simon’s bladder was bursting. He needed to go right now, but he had to wait. He should let Jerry pee first. Finally, Jerry was blessed. Four guys at the table could hear Jerry pissing a strong stream into the toilet bowl, with moan in relief. He peed for more than a minute, and that was Simon’s minute of agony. He grabbed his spewing penis so hard while Jerry’s piss was flowing. He was happy to hear Jerry pissing happily, and yet he was not happy at all to hear it when he needed to pee so badly.  
Simon heard a flush. His heart leaped. This time he could pee now. Thinking of that, he leaked into his brief. The warm piss could not be kept inside any minute more. He was walking to the bathroom, when he heard Jerry showering. Simon squirmed in agony. He knew that knocking the door and asking Jerry to pee would not be good. He knew Jerry, but they were not close friends. Jerry might not want to let anyone see his naked body.

“You can use the toilet upstairs, Simon.” Luckily, Philip had told him that, or else he would have forgotten there was a toilet upstairs, and wet himself. Simon got up and ran to the stairs. His bladder let loose when he reached the stairs.

“Oh God, I’m wetting myself!” Simon moaned, but still he ran to the toilet upstairs and peed the rest out. He moaned in relief when his steamy acidic piss ran into the gleaming toilet bowl. He farted and sighed. He didn’t care much about his soaked brief. He looked back and saw long yellow piss trail after him. He was embarrassed and couldn’t leave the toilet now to clean the piss. His piss kept flowing out of his cock. Too much drink. This was emergency. Philip would forgive him. 

Jerry came out of the bathroom dressed up in Philip’s shirts and shorts.

“I’m really sorry for bothering you, Philip. I don’t know you are here, with your friends. I thought I was going to meet Aunt Lillia here.”

“Sorry, Jerry, my mom flew to France the day before yesterday. You can talk to me if you want to. I’m not a psychologist like my mom, but I know you need someone to talk to.”  
“Thanks,” Jerry smiled, “Uhhh, I’m sorry, you guys” Jerry looked at other people at the dining table, “Yesterday, I didn’t say hi to you and my arrival must have spoilt the fun.”  
“No. Not at all,” Hugh smiled, “I’m Hugh Cullen, and this is Charlie Ford.”

“I know you must have found something horrible before coming here. I’m happy to listen if you wish to talk.” Simon appeared at the table, looking much more relieved.  
“Where have you been, Simon?” Jerry asked him.

“I went for a pee upstairs, drinking too much juice,” Simon smiled.

“Oh God!” Jerry was a bit shocked, “So you know that I…”

“We knew that because yesterday you came in and rushed to the bathroom,” Simon explained, “So I told them to keep quiet because you needed privacy. You did pee a lot yesterday.”

“I’m sorry again, guys. I came here because I want to be cured. I want to pee like normal men. I want to be able to pee in public. Last four months, I still could pee when people were around me, but now I cannot. I cannot even people were outside the bathroom, behind the locked door. That’s why I wasn’t going out anymore. You know, I always come back home early these days because I can pee only at home.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn for desperation. He drank coffee, milk, and some juice. Now his bladder has reached tis limit. Still, he wanted to hear from Jerry what was happening to him. He shifted his legs a bit, and then Hugh held his hands and smiled at him. It made him feel warm and relaxed. Then, the wave of desperation hit him again. He just crossed his legs once more, and Hugh cracked up out of his sudden need to pee. Charlie didn’t care and listen to Jerry’s story, while Hugh held his hand tight.

“I know it. I’ve been there,” Simon patted Jerry’s shoulder.

“Could you tell me exactly what happened to you?” Philip asked.

“If you don’t want us to know, we will leave.” Hugh took Charlie away, but Jerry forbade him. Charlie thought he was going to get his chance to pee, but no. Hugh still sat down, with his hand holding him tight. He felt like a little puppy, leashed by Hugh. It was not bad to be Hugh’s pet because he knew that Hugh cared. Oh God, his bladder was achingly full. He grabbed his crotch under the dining table. Hugh’s hand also helped him.

“I know you’re not one of them,” Jerry spoke mysteriously, “You two just helped me cleaning my bruises and cured me. Thank you. Could you stay here with me? Please listen.”  
Jerry Peters told them that one evening he was walking in the park not far from here when a sudden urge to piss hit him. That was because he drank too much coke in the afternoon. He ran inside and was going to have a good long pee in that smelly public bathroom, when he thought somebody was standing behind him and watch. He didn’t care but then, there were two or three men coming to him. They were all masked and dressed in leather. They took him away from the urinal and dragged him to one of the smelliest cubicles and tied him. His bladder just wouldn’t release itself. He was terrified and his bladder wouldn’t function. Then, one of them peed into his mouth and grunted. The other two tore his trousers off and pierced their steel cock inside his ass. Jerry screamed, but no one heard him. He was in tears when two cocks slipping into his tight ass. The piss of the first guy was so bitter and he spat it out. That man then just fucked his mouth relentlessly while the other two slapped his ass like crazy. He tried to look at their faces but they wore leather masks, showing only their eyes. The rape ended when three of them came inside him: two in his ass, the other in his mouth. Then, they pissed upon his body. When they left, his bladder released itself and wet his torn trousers completely. He went home in boxers.

After that rape, he found himself unable to piss in public place. If the place was reek with piss, his bladder would not let go off the hot urine inside. He always thought those men in leather mask would return and rape him anywhere. He thought other men coming to the urinal next to him would rape him. That was why he held it as long as he could and tried to pee in privacy. He took longer time for the piss to come out of his bladder, hypnotizing that he was safe and free. His uncle, with whom he lived, tried to help him by picking him up quite early just after classes, so that he could get home and pee without anxieties.

“That could be a good step for you. That was great your uncle help you.” Philip patted Jerry’s shoulder.

“I know, but listen,” Jerry said.

However, sometimes the driver was one of them. The most horrible experience was when he was going to be picked up by his uncle’s drivers. He then was taken to somewhere else, not his home. His bladder was so full, but it won’t let go when the same occurrence might happen to him. No sooner had he screamed for help, he found himself waking up in a smelly public men’s room, with three men in leathers again. They fed him some poppers and one of them sit upon his cock. He was raped. They were sadists. His uncle fired that driver. Then, Jerry could not bear telling anymore and started to cry.

“So it didn’t happen again?”

“It did. Yesterday. I fleed from them, and tried to call my uncle. He didn’t receive the call. I looked around and I thanked God it was not far from Aunt Lilia’s house, so I just ran to your house like mad and found you all here.” Jerry hugged Philip.

“It was all right, Jerry. You’re safe with us now! If you need pee buddy, Simon could do for you.” Philip said.

“What?” Simon was not sure he could hold it that long. Charlie cracked up when he saw Simon looking anxious. He could remember the night Simon lost their holding game and wet himself completely, and yet, thinking of that, he didn’t think of being able to hold on any minute more. Hugh just held him tight. Laughing made him dribble into his brief. Charlie looked at Hugh, and Hugh seemed to tell him, without speaking, that I would let you go soon.

“Just be his friend, and encourage him like I did.” Philip explained.

“I know, but sometimes I have to wait to let Jerry go first, right? Like you did.” Simon asked him.

Charlie needed to go so bad right now. His evil imagination about Simon dancing desperately while Jerry pissing blissfully made him leaked some more. He squeezed his crotch once more, and looking at Hugh. Hugh was grabbing his own crotch as well.

“Sure. You have to make him pee confidently. It was one of the first steps to let them pee before you, then you could pee along or before them.” Philip made clear.

“Simon, I know you could do it!” Charlie smirked, knowing Simon could be super-desperate. Hugh knew well what Charlie thought and sneakily rubbed Charlie’s cock under the table. Charlie moaned because of the great need to pee, and he saw Hugh sweating a bit too.

“OK!” Simon smiled and shook hand with Jerry. “I’ll help you if Charlie’s going to join me.”

“Sure!” Charlie said, “God, I need to pee!”

Charlie ran to the bathroom and peed like waterfalls. He moaned happily while releasing his hot urine. This could guarantee Charlie’s capability of being pee buddy, who could surely wait. Hugh was dancing desperately in front of the locked bathroom. The pee was still going on and on. When Charlie finished, Hugh ran in and splattered some of his piss on the bathroom floor. Charlie laughed. 

“Thank you, Simon and Charlie.” Jerry smiled, then his phone rang. Hugh brought Jerry his phone, which showed the caller at its screen.

“My uncle calls, sorry.” Jerry left the group. Hugh whispered to other guys present

“That’s David Mendes calling. Something’s fishy here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Renner was bored, again. He didn’t want Hugh as usual, and was bored with Ian, Max, and Dan. He just checked his apps and found a sexy guy using the name of “MendesTheGreat”. He could recognize the profile picture quickly, despite the fact that it showed only a part of the face, that this guy was David Mendes, a CEO he knew well. “MendesTheGreat” said in his profile that he loved BDSM, pee holding, and hardcore sex. Harry could imagine what kind of sex David Medes surely liked and played along. “MendesTheGreat” told him he would wear a mask, and Harry would wear one too. Harry agreed and then they met. Harry knew well that David Mendes was a classic BDSM type, who fed you water and tied you to bed. He whipped Harry with lashes and inserted things into Harry’s holes. Harry moaned in pain and ecstasy, with precum and piss coming out from his piss slits. Then David Mendes, who looked very desperate while torturing Harry, unzipped his leather trousers and peed upon Harry’s erect cock, and then all over Harry’s body. Harry sent a jet of pee so hard it almost hit Mendes’ face. Harry writhed in pain and desperation, yet Mendes wouldn’t allow him to piss. Mendes then peed into his mouth, and fucked him with full force. When he inserted his penis for the first time, he moaned so loud and said, panting, “I’ve never fucked a hole so tight! You’re not a young boy, and your hole is so fucking tight.” Harry smiled. He knew how to exercise that muscle to please anyone who fucked him. Mendes enjoyed it so much while Harry begged David to let him pee. David just grabbed Harry’s cock while fucking him relentlessly. Harry moaned again and again, along with David’s moan of great enjoyment. Then he came into Harry’s hole before peeing again into his hole. Harry then released a jet of piss and moaned in relief. David whipped him again for peeing without permission. David licked Harry’s wet cock until it spurted hot come in his mouth. David held the cock tight, while Harry begged him again to let him piss. David told Harry to kiss and lick David’s feet first; Harry obeyed. After kissing and licking. David came again. While Harry released all piss stored up his bladder and his anus. David Mendes laughed and told Harry how much he enjoyed the sex, and told him he needed to fuck Harry’s hole again.

This was as Harry had planned. Many “top” gay thought they were needed and important, but actually they needed a tight hole to fuck. Most of them were addicted to Harry’s hole, and were mad after it. Harry would then told guys to wait, pretending he was busy or sick. He could remember a guy called Bob, his former colleague. After they had sex, Bob kept asking him the next time they were going to have sex, and whenever they met at the office, Harry could see his cock erect under Bob’s grey trousers. David Mendes was the same, and Harry kept postponing their next meeting. Until one day, David asked him to make a video of him pissing after holding for so long, and then masturbating. Harry was OK with following the rules because it would lure David that he was the more powerful in their game.

Harry then started to hold it after his relieving morning piss at his apartment. That morning piss was large, strong, and thick. He pissed quickly in less than a minute and prepared himself for his great holding day by making himself two large mugs of black coffee. He set a little camera David Mendes gave him on his shoulder, to show Mendes that he wasn’t going to the bathroom all day in the office hours. Around ten, Ian brought him some documents for him to sign and asked him,

“How are you, master?” Ian waited for him to sign, grabbing his crotch.

“Great!” Harry sighed in desperation. He was crossing his legs. Two strong coffee irritated his bladder, but that didn’t mean his bladder reached its limit. Seeing Ian desperate made him wince. “You can use my toilet, Ian.”

“I’ve held for just two hours. I will hold it more, master.” Ian smiled. “You’re holding it too?”

“Yeah!” Harry tried to keep calm, and signed the last document beautifully.

“For whom?”

“No. I just want to hold it myself.” Harry lied.

“No. Don’t hold it in!” Ian smirked. Harry just let out some liquid in his brief.

“Stop that, Ian!”

“I mean, just tell me why you are holding. Just reveal to me.”

“OK, I’m hooking up with David Mendes. I’m holding it for him!”

“Mendes! God! That daddy!” Ian said, “OK, enjoy holding. I’m holding too, just for you.”

Ian closed the door. Thinking about Ian holding made him hard and desperate at the same time. Yet he would hold it. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it all up. He then fidgeted out of desperation.

At lunch break, Ian didn’t tell Harry he needed to pee, and yet it could be seen very clearly that Ian was desperate. Hugh ran desperately to the men’s room, while Max followed him. The scene compelled him to lose it a bit more, and yet he could still hold it as well as Ian did. Harry had drunk six mugs of water by now.

Harry shifted in his seats, answering e-mails and signing documents. He drafted another project for botanical experiments at Albert’s farm, and read some scientific files from Ian and Philip. When it was three, he had held his hot pee for eight hours. This was basic for Ian. Ian could do it. He must be able to do so.

He sighed and crossed his legs once more. He moaned so loud, but that didn’t alleviate the pain. His bladder was achingly full and fully stretched. He felt as if he were holding a gallon of steamy acid. The picture of Hugh and Max pissing coming up in his mind, and made him leak once more. God!

Then a message sent to him from the app he used.

“How long have you held it, my puppy?”

“Seven hours master!”

“Great! Could you do it two more for master?”

“Sure,” Harry sighed and moaned; he was not sure he could hold it that long. Ian carried him some documents. Ian was in worse state of desperation. Ian couldn’t stop dancing.

“How long have you held it, Ian? Ooh!” A sudden wave of desperation hit Harry. He had to walk around his room, danced a bit and tried difficultly to tie the knot in.

“Eight and a half, Harry!”

“Just pee, Ian. You look horribly desperate!” Harry writhed and squeezed his crotch. He leaked in his brief once more. Suddenly, the camera on his shoulder just beeped and sent some signals that its battery was going to run out. Harry just managed to make it record only images, not sound, to save the battery.

“I will hold it for you. I’ll let you pee first, master!” Ian was loyal. Ian had sex with Max and Dan very often, and sometimes with Hugh. Yet, Ian loved him. Harry was happy that the camera didn’t record the sound. David Mendes wouldn’t be happy with him talking to another guy, who loved him dearly.

“It’s going to be two hours more. Your bladder wouldn’t stand it!”

“It would, Harry!” Ian smirked and moaned.

“Whenever you needed to pee, just go!”

“I’ll wait! I just want you to see me pee even I’m going to pee my trousers.”

“OK!” Harry said, “If you have to go, just pee in my toilet here, OK?”

“Ok, Harry!” Ian squirmed and carried his documents back to his desk.

A message was then sent to him from David Mendes.

“What happened to the camera? Battery running out?”

“Yes, sir!”

“OK. If you just showed me the clip of your bulge, that was fine, slave. It’s my fault giving you my old camera. Hold it. I’m so hard right now, thinking of you holding it. Just miss your hole.”

“Next week, let’s fuck!”

Two hours passed slowly and agonizingly. Harry sighed when it was the time. A message was sent at the time.

“Good slave. Go ahead!”

“I will record a video for you, sir!”

Harry ran to the bathroom, and destroyed all the fortress that imprisoned his yellow steamy acidic flood. He closed the door, unbuckled his tight belt (which made him leaked a bit more), placed his phone on his little shelf, turned on the video recording app. When everything was ready, he moaned like mad and started to unzip, when he heard knocking at the door.

“Can I use the bathroom, now, Harry?”

That was Ian.

“Sorry, Ian, I can’t.” He unzipped, yanked his spewing penis, and let go off steamy yellow torrents from his bladder. The piss splattered everywhere and filled the toilet very quickly. Harry moaned in relief, while arc after arc of hot urine were coming out of his urethra. He moaned so loud. He felt sorry for Ian to hold himself a bit more because he needed to record this for Mendes. More than a mimute had passed, and his stream got weakened. He sighed and smiled at the camera. He peed for thrity seconds more before he stopped himself completely. He took of his trousers and showed the camera his butthole.

He finished recording and opened the bathroom door. Ian ran to the toilet with piss trails following him. He unzipped and pissed into the wet and splattered toilet seat. Ian’s predicament made Harry pity him and kiss him at the neck. The stinky and steamy hot piss kept flowing from Ian’s cock. Ian tilted his head back and moaned in relief. Ian was in tears of happiness and relief. The sound of piss hitting the toilet reverberated the toilet.

“Thank you, master.”

“I’m Harry, your friend. I love you, Ian. Thank you for being with me and playing with me.”

“Thank you, Harry!” Ian was still pissing. “So happy to hear that!”

“You told me you have been a top once, right?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah!”

“Tonight, I’ll let you fuck my tight ass.”

The stream became a dribble. Ian got hard and started to kiss Harry. Harry just push Ian’s hard cock inside his brief, zipped up, and buckled up for Ian.  
“Tonight, Ian!”

“By the way, “ Ian couldn’t stop kissing Harry, who groped his bulge in return, “Hugh just told me something about David Mendes.”

Simon and Charlie were now great buddies for Jerry. They helped him with everything and followed him everywhere. They practiced Jerry first at Philip’s house. They fed themselves with all kinds of beverages, and whenever Jerry needed to pee, they would let him pee while they were walking outside his closed door. Simon would pretend to talk on the phone to make his presence. Charlie helped time Jerry’s pissing to know how long it took for Jerry to start peeing when he heard people walking outside the bathroom. It took Jerry quite long, for more than five minutes, to pee when people were outside. Sometimes, Jerry needed help from running faucets, which helped him a great deal. The flowing water in the clean home toilet helped him a great deal. Whenever Jerry peed forcefully and quicker than he had done, they would celebrate and made him happy. Jerry was happy with the cure, and wanted to practice more.

This time was the same. They all drank a lot of liquid. Simon was very desperate and tried to hold on. He was going to get up to the bathroom, when Jerry grabbed his crotch, and said, “I need to go again!” Actually, Jerry could hold for a very long time because of his pee shyness. Simon was the first to get desperate, but he could keep calm and pretend that he felt nothing. Charlie was great at holding and he was always the last to pee.

If this happened in the past, Jerry would surely not join this holding contest. He would stay at home so he could pee privately. Jerry was now happier to tell others his need to pee and was better in peeing when people were around.

Jerry walked towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Simon and Charlie followed him. Charlie started to time up before telling Jerry,  
“No turning of the faucets, OK?”

“….OK” Jerry answered unconfidently. Jerry tried to keep peace and stayed calm. Thinking about his pissing in full flow last time, he yanked his dry tap out of his body waiting. He heard voice behind the doors talking. No. They were nothing. Nothing. He was here, safe and free. Pee, just come out, just come out.

“Oh God, I need to pee!” Simon said, grabbing his crotch.

“Nice test!” Charlie smiled at him.

“What?”

“You pretend you need to pee to make the situation more real.”

“No. I really gotta go!” Simon squeezed his long penis inside his trousers. Whie the fleshy pipe inside the bathroom was dry, the pipe in Simon’s trousers was ready to make a fountain of hot urine. “God!”

Jerry’s bladder clenched when he heard Simon shouting. Oh God, I made him wait. What should I do? What should I do? He looked around and found a glass with Harry Potter printed on it. He was a Harry Potter geek, and then thought of Patronus charm, the charm that evoked your guardian. You must think of the moment of greatest happiness. Then, Jerry thought about his first time to be able to pee, with Charlie and Simon outside. The flow of piss was impressive. The sound was beautiful. His body was relax. His heart was lightened.

Thinking of that, his bladder muscles relaxed. Jerry farted and then pissed like a waterfall, into the toilet. The sound of pissing made Simon moan in desperation: Oh God! I’m pissing now, Charlie.

“What aren’t you not able to hold your pee as long as you used to?” Charlie asked Simon.

“After I could pee, with Philip’s help, I just enjoy pissing so much that I won’t choose to hold it if I can go,”

“Now you can’t, Jerry is pissing.” Charlie gave him an evil smile, while Jerry was moaning in ecstasy. The hot arc of piss filled the toilet again and again.  
“God!” Simon wet himself a bit more. He leaked again and again. The sound of pissing tormented him a great deal. When the bathroom door opened, Jerry hugged Simon and Charlie.

“Thank you, I did it!”

“I’m not going to make it!” Simon ran to the toilet, stood over it and the floodgates opened without unzipping. The hot urine just flowed out of his urethra while he was fumbling with his zippers and yanked his spewing cock into the toilet. The piss splattered everywhere. Simon sighed in relief. Charlie then followed Simon and peed copiously into the toilet bowl.

Then they had some lunch and read their lecture notes. Then, Charlie started the session again. Each of them drank a few litres of water. When some of them started to get desperate, Charlie started his game.

“I got this from my acting club. Let’s practice imagining. It will be good for you, Jerry, because you could not turn the faucet at the public bathroom. You have to imagine yourself in some situation that would help you relax your muscle, or think about something else. Last time we’ve tried doing math right?”

“Yeah,” Jerry said, “But I solved them too quick, so I just needed the help of the faucet.”

“You might think of some harder math problem and your brain will relax. Or you could imagine yourself in some situations. Are you ready?”

“I need to pee a bit now!” Jerry said.

“Me too. Not a bit at all!” Simon moaned. He had the weakest bladder among the three of them. “OK. I’ll hold it first.”

“You could go if you want to!” Jerry said, and that made Simon sprint to the men’s room Simon peed like a faucet for almost a minute then flushed the toilet. Simon sighed and looked happy.

“I wish I could pee like that!”

“I know. I used to be like you. Don’t force it. You will pee happily soon!” Simon assured him.

“What are we going to do, Charlie?”

“OK. Let’s imagine. You could close your eyes if you want to. You are now lying on a grass. It is a beautiful day. The birds are chirping. You are enjoying it. Then you hear the sound of water. The stream is rustling. It is flowing from a huge waterfall. You look at the flowing water, and then you just want to be it, want to be the water, want to flow with it. Then you jump…”

“I have to go now!” Jerry run to the bathroom, closing the door. Simon stood at the door with Charlie, talking to each other to make it quite loud. The talk didn’t obstruct Jerry anymore. He could release his long strong arc of urine from his aching bladder now, without any anxiety. The imagination made him relax his muscle and de-stress him a great deal. Jerry was happy to hear himself pissing very loud again today. He sighed. He farted. The stream wasn’t stopping. He was so happy he could fly.  
“Congratulations!” Simon told Jerry. Jerry came out smiling and hugging his friends.

“It felt so good I’m crying!” Jerry indeed shed tears.

“Let’s have some food at Jimmy’s! It’s lunchtime now!” Simon wanted to celebrate. Charlie agreed, so they took Jerry to Jimmy’s, a restaurant in a department store not far from Philip’s place. Charlie hasn’t relieved himself since they all drank a lot of water for the imagination session. Charlie just wanted to pee, and yet he wanted to test himself. He would pee when Jerry needed to pee again. Jerry then would pee in real situation and in public bathroom. He hope he could hold his pee until that time. Charlie could sense a signal from his full bladder and his brain. This was one of the first. He was sure he could hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Jimmy’s, Jerry asked them,

“Sorry, are you two boyfriends?”

“No!” Charlie answered, “We are just friends…”

“With benefits,” Simon ended the sentence. “We have sex sometimes, but actually we’ve got our boyfriends. Charlie’s boyfriend is that guy called Hugh you’ve met yesterday. And, I think you know now, I’m Philip’s boyfriend.”

“Oh! Hugh! That sexy guy!” Jerry said.

“Are you gay too?” Charlie was surprised, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I mean I don’t know much about you.”

“Yeah. I’m gay, but I haven’t found anyone yet,” Jerry said, sadly, “So great you two got very handsome guys as boyfriends. Just like a dream. I have to admit that you two look very cute as well. Perfect match.”

“Well, you are good-looking, Jerry! You will surely find someone!” Charlie said, grabbing his crotch, “Here we are, at Jimmy’s!”

‘I’m sorry to ask, but have you had sex, Jerry?” Simon sat down.

“I haven’t. I haven’t found no one,” Jerry admitted, “and I was going to get laid once, but the guy just left me. He told me frankly that my cock was small.”  
“Silly! As I have seen it, it’s not big, but it’s just normal. As long as mine.” Charlie said, before smirking. “If you want to have sex, you could join us if you like.”  
“Do you use any dating apps? I think they help sometimes.” Simon suggested.

“I do, but I am just talking to a sexy guy whose handle is Farmbertie, but I haven’t met him yet. He doesn’t talk to me that often. ” Jerry looked sad. Charlie patted his shoulder.  
“How does he look?”

“He’s tan, tall, and thin. He said he wore glasses, but I haven’t seen his photos with glasses.”

“Let’s order,” Simon changed the topic of conversation, “I recommend you drink juices here. I’ll order some juice for you! Juice here is great. Refreshing” Simon walked to the counter. Charlie crossed his legs and squirmed. Thinking of juice made his desperation worse.

“You look desperate!” Jerry noticed.

“It’s OK. I can hold it! I just want to hold it until you have to pee again. Just want to make a new situation for you!” Charlie smiled and squirmed again. “I think I’ll order my food.”  
“Me too!” Jerry followed him, “Thank you so much. You are so kind.”

“I could hold a lot. Just don’t worry!” Charlie smiled and kissed Jerry. “You look great!”

“You boyfriend won’t…” Jerry found himself enjoying it.

“He’s OK. He’s fucking others too. He has fucked Simon, Philip, and many others!”

Finally three of them had ordered and the food arrived. The juice, arriving in tall glasses, was great as Simon said. Though Charlie was in dire need of relief, Charlie still enjoyed drinking it. Simon was wiggling. Though he had pissed at Philip’s house, he needed to go again. He drank too much water for Jerry’s practice session. The food they chose were steaks. Too much pepper made them drink their juice, and that worsened both Charlie’s and Simon’s predicament. Jerry was fine and ordered another large glass of lemon tea. He drank it quickly and ate his food.

“God, I need to go again!” Simon moaned.

“Let’s wait until Jerry has to pee!” Charlie smiled and squeezed his crotch. “Do you want to pee now, Jerry?”

“No. But you two could just go!” Jerry said.

“I can hold it!” Charlie was sure.

“I hope I can…” Simon was grabbing his crotch. The tip of his cock was wet. He leaked into his pants. “Fuck. I’m leaking.”

“It’s OK if you want to go,” Charlie still ate his food and crossed his legs, “I will finish my food and wait for Jerry.”

“I’ll try holding it until I finish eating.” Simon was not sure he could do it.

“OK!” Charlie smirked. Simon’s desperation made him horny. Simon was quickly finishing his steak and drink. He looked at Charlie. Charlie was desperate, while Jerry looked perfectly fine, drinking some more lemon tea. Simon’s bladder was screaming now. He still had two pieces of meat left on his dish. Simon stuffed those pieces, drank all his drink, grimaced, and rushed out to the men’s room. He wet himself a bit when he ran out. A lot of people in the men’s room were relieving themselves, and yet Simon found a vacant urinal. He leaked once more at the sight of the urinal, before unleashing his fire hose. His cock was already spewing hot transparent piss. He moaned so loud that the man who stood beside him looked surprised. He didn’t care. He could have his wee wee now. It felt fantastic.

When the other two guys finished eating, Simon suggest going to supermarket to buy some food for Philip and Hugh. At the fruit stand, Simon was taking time choosing beautiful fruits for his hosts, while Charlie was squirming.

“Oh God, I’m dying!”

“I start to need to pee as well, but not that much,” Jerry said, picking some fruits, “Let’s choose some potatoes”

“OK! I’ll hold my bladder for you!” Charlie said. Simon was walking around, looking for some meat.

They walked into the aisle, looking for some more food. An hour passed in that maze of food and condiments. Charlie moaned almost every fifteen minutes. When they walked deeply inside, Jerry crossed his legs twice and moaned,

“Oh, I’m desperate!”

“I’m dying!” Charlie used the same word.

“Let’s go pee now!” Jerry wanted to relieve himself as well as Charlie. “How long have you held it?”

“Since noon. It’s four now!” Charlie said, “I’m going to wet myself!”

“Let’s hurry up!” Jerry was looking for the men’s room. They found the way out of the maze, and left their food with Simon. The sign showing a white shape of men in front of the toilet made Charlie spurt into his boxers.

“Fuck. I’m leaking!”

Luckily for Jerry, the men’s room was empty. Charlie tried to hold it to let Jerry pee first. Jerry unzipped and peed in no time, then Charlie relieved himself immediately after. Charlie moaned in relief when his spewing cock kept shooting beautiful arc of hot urine into the white gleaming urinal. Charlie moaned in relief and panted a great deal. He looked at Jerry. Jerry looked relieved as well. Charlie thought it was lucky for Jerry to pee in peace just with him.

They were still pissing when the door opened. A muscular, handsome guy with reddish brown hair ran in with his hands on his crotch and moaned.  
He ran to the middle urinal, unzipped, and peed like waterfall. Then, the guy farted. He moaned so loud that both Charlie and Jerry knew this guy had held it for a long time as well. Jerry’s piss stream suddenly stopped out of stage fright. Then he evoked the beautiful image Charlie taught him. Beautiful trees and forceful stream. Nice weather and swimming. He felt light and relaxed. Then, his bladder relaxed. The floodgate reopened and he was relieving himself again. He sighed in relief.  
Charlie looked at the hot guy coming in, and knew it was Max Adridge.

“Mr. Adridge!”

“Oh Charlie! Ahhhhhh! That was one of the best piss!”

“Mine too!”

“You’re staying at Philip’s today, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Philip told us to join, so we are here to buy some food!”

“Who are coming?”

“Just Dan and me.”

“OK!” Charlie washed his hand with Jerry, while Max was still pissing. Max farted again and sighed very loud. The sound of urine splashing could be heard easily from anywhere in the men’s room. “Mr. Adridge, this is Jerry. Jerry is coming with us!”

“Oh. Great to know you, Jerry. I’m Max. Charlie, just call me Max! Ahhhhhhh” Max enjoyed his piss so much. “By the way, a guy is coming with Philip as well. I’m not sure about his name, but he just wants to consult Philip about his cows.” Max sighed. “This piss was amazing. Six hours of holding made it feel like coming!”

Jerry blushed; his cock got hard. He couldn’t believe he would be surrounded with very sexy men tonight. Yet, thinking of sex made him afraid again. Horrible images returned. He walked out of the bathroom, just to get away from what reminded him of the hideous situation. He just focused on the attractiveness of Simon, Charlie, Hugh, Philip, and Max, and many others. He smiled. At least, he was confident nobody could harm him. They all had their boyfriends, and they accepted him. Thank God for sending him these people.  
——————————–dfd——————  
Simon, Charlie, and Jerry went back home before Max and Dan. They carried their foodstuffs and imagine the menus for the party. Jerry then needed to pee again, for he drank two cokes before getting out of the department store. They walked past a park, and Jerry thought he couldn’t hold it anymore. Luckily, he saw a public bathroom in the park. It reminded him of them, of those people, yet he wanted to conquer them, at least conquer his fear about them.

“Folks, I just need to pee. Could you just wait here? I’ll use the public bathroom in the park.”

“We could come with you.” Simon said.

“No. Don’t! I just want to pee by myself.” Jerry grabbed his crotch, “I think the practice helps a lot.”

“Don’t stress yourself too much!” Charlie said.

“Thank you! I really gotta go!” Jerry ran to the men’s room hidden by the trees. Luckily, no one was inside. The smell was strong and reminded him of what happened to him. He would be quick. Nobody would do him harm. He could pee freely now.

Jerry unzipped and pissed a bit when the door was pushed. Three men in leather mask appeared again. One of them caught him from the urinal and tied him to a steel pipe in the bathroom. The other just locked the men’s room door, then revealed his swollen red erect cock. Jerry’s bladder was clenched tight. He was crying. One of them tore his trousers and inserted toys into his hole. It was too painful to bear. The biggest guy was jerking off at his chest, with precum wetting his shirt.

The door was banged very loud, but the rapists didn’t care. The door was banged again, and this time it was kicked with great force. A bespectacled man came in. When Jerry saw that man, who seemed puzzled for a second, he screamed for help. The man punched the two men down. Three of them were fighting, while Jerry was helplessly wetting himself. Finally, the three masked men ran away, with one of the mask torn. The man rushed to see him and helped Jerry. Jerry was embarrassed, to be seen by someone he didn’t know in his tattered trousers. The man tried to untie him, and grabbed his crotch.

“God, I’m dying!” Suddenly, his pants were clearly soaking. It was flooded by a hot stream of urine.

“You could pee first, and leave me here.”

“No!” He managed to untie Jerry. Jerry was freed and stood up. The man ran to the urinal, with a noticeable wet patch, and peed the rest out. The pee was audible, as well as the moan. The sound of splattering piss made Jerry blush.

“Sorry, I really need to go! I was lost and found no men’s room around here. Ahhhh” Jerry had noticed that his sound was sweet. His tall body was beautiful. The man was good looking, and his moan when pissing, Jerry had to admit, aroused him. The horrifying images emerged when he thought about sex, but the images were slowly destroyed by his power of imagination. The moan of the man was so magical that it dissolved those images. What he saw as a kind, sexy, thin man pissing strongly with no end slowly replaced those horrifying memories.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh I’m sorry,” His stream became a dribble, “do you know the house called House of Lilies?”

“Sure! That’s my aunt’s place. I’m going there!”

“Could I go with you? I need to meet a vet named Dr. Philip there.”

“Sure! ” The man zipped up and asked him kindly. “Are you hurt?”

“Not much. You came just in time, Thank you!” The voice of the man warmed Jerry’s heart. “I’m Jerry.”

“I’m Albert. You can call me Bertie.” They shook hands. Jerry looked through his glasses and found what he was looking for.

The two culprits could not run away so far when Simon and Charlie called the police to arrest them. The men were caught, and Jerry could point out that both were his uncle’s drivers. Jerry told the police all that had happened to him, and told him that there were three of them. For the other, he could remember as a big, muscular man.

After preliminary investigation, they headed to the House of Lilies. Albert was behind the lads. Jerry was telling Charlie he was quite sure that Albert was the one he had known for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

David Mendes was unaware of his enslavement. He knew well that he was a master in all game, and attraction to a tight hole of a guy called HAIRYHERA was not enslavement. He knew well he could control himself, and yet it was not as good as he could with other guys he had sex with. Mostly, he had total control over others, but for HAIRYHERA, the hole was what he dreamt off. A young lad with a tight hole didn’t know much about sex, while an older “bottom” doesn’t have a tight hole. HH, that’s what he called him in the apps, knew well how to increase sexual pleasure and had a tight hole. He had never been bored with it. He dreamed of it while working in his office, and found his raging cock aching, and sometimes precumming. He couldn’t wait to have sex with HH. HH’s video was the best, and yet HH would only let him once a week to fuck him. But one day, after all toys were used and hot piss splattered all over the bed and HH’s body, HH told him:

“Do you to have sex with me more frequently?”

“Sure. Who wouldn’t want a hole tight as fuck?”

“OK. Could you hold your pee for me and send me a video? If you do, I would give myself to you three times a week.”

The agreement was accepted, and David was more than ready. The night before holding, he drank a lot of water and juice, and went to sleep without pissing. That night, he dreamt of the same room where he had sex with HH. HH was screaming when he inserted a rough ball into HH’s tight ass. HH was masturbating very hard, and his cock was hard as well. The writhing body of HH meant he needed to piss so bad, and begged for him to unlock his cock. David just lashed him with his leather whip and got excited by HH’s moan in pain and ecstasy. Then, David sensed his bladder was suddenly very full, and his cock very hard. He then unlocked HH’s cock and the piss fountain sprang up from HH’s body. David inserted his hard, piss-spewing cock into that tight hole. David moaned so loud, but then, magically the body of HH transformed into something else. Something white. A urinal where people were queuing. He winced and moaned in desperation. He danced and the queue was not moving even a bit.

He woke up and moaned, then grabbed his crotch. The piss form his hard cock just leaked out into his pajamas. He moaned and held a tight grip on his hard cock. When he reached the bathroom, the hot much-needed piss flooded his pajamas. He yanked his leaking hose out and pissed into the toilet. The steamy piss kept running into the toilet like Niagara Falls. The cock was hard as steel and shoot a pressured stream into the toilet as it were a drill. The piss splattered all around and he couldn’t control its direction. He moaned and farted. He almost screamed in relief. He couldn’t stop releasing his hot piss now and couldn’t help enjoying it. He sighed and farted again.

The piss was truly enjoyable and made him start his holding for the day. He drank a lot of water and juice in the morning, with some cereal. When he reached his office, his secretary brought him two large mugs of dark coffee as usual. He finished his first mug when he could feel a twinge from his filling bladder. He still drank his second mug and ignored the need. He crossed his legs and started to read his e-mails. He sighed when an hour had passed. His bladder might be quite weak when he stored his large amount of piss last night. He sighed again and grabbed his crotch. His secretary arrived with ten files for him to read and signed. He squirmed and took all the documents and signed them as quickly as possible. He could not understand them totally; the twinge from his bladder distracted him. He just paid his attention on his work, while crossing his legs very tightly. HH told him he held it for nine hours, but for him it was just two hours. He sighed and thought about last time he held it, the time when the sexy Hugh Cullen was his secretary. The thought made him stronger and ignored the wave of desperation. He just worked on, crossing his legs and squirming sometimes. He even drank some more water. He could recall that HH drank water while he worked despite the fact that he was desperate, so he did the same and wondered how HH held it to the very end.  
Four hours passed. He went to lunch with his new colleagues. He could act well and looked respectable. When he sat down, he grabbed his crotch very tightly, while smiling to his new colleagues. He drank a glass of champagne to celebrate and was afraid he was going to leak in the restaurant. Two of his new male colleagues ran to the men’s room when they drank too much. That made him wince and yet he would hold on.

When he reached his office, there were five hours left. HH asked him how much he needed to pee, from 1 to 10. He said 8.5, so HH told him to drink more. When he drank a mug of water, he knew he was actually 9.75. He wasn’t sure he could hold on until five pm.

It reached 10 when it was three o’clock. He couldn’t stop moaning, and sighing. Then, his secretary ran in with a pile of documents. He signed very quickly. He sweated profusely. He needed to go now! He begged HH that he could not hold on any more and he would leak into his pants. HH wouldn’t allow him and said David Mendes could pee when he allowed. Mendes waited achingly. His bloated bladder could not tolerate a drop more. He moaned again and again. When it was four, his telephone beeped and Mendes leaked in his brief when he saw it was a message from HH: go ahead!

He ran to the men’s room, but when he entered the empty men’s room. Rivulets of hot piss ran out of his cock and seeped into his white brief. He ran to a toilet, placed his phone, and recorded his piss. He unzipped and yanked his long tan cock out of his wet brief. His trousers were soaked. The cock was spewing steamy acidic projectile of urine into his bowl. He moaned like beasts. He sighed like beasts. He was totally relieved. He farted and moaned again. The torrent of hot piss splattered all over the toilet. His yellow piss held since eight o’clock had spurted all over the cubicle. David Mendes was holding a firehose in his hand. He pissed and pissed and pissed. No stopping. The scene was intense.  
HH’s sex never failed, but his holding did fail sometimes. Sometimes when he heard his phone beeping, his cock started to spurt. HH punished him by not having sex with him that night. It drove him mad and tried to hold it better than he did last time. He knew he was becoming HH’s slave, despite the fact that he tied HH with chain when they had sex, he whipped HH very hard, and he inserted toys into HH’s anus. He also fucked HH relentlessly. Yet he knew he was HH’s pet. He was the real slave. Slave of HH. Slave of his own desire for that tight hole. Sometimes he couldn’t control himself and started to get hard while he talked to his foreign customer. He couldn’t stop thinking about that ass.

It reached level 10 when it was three o’clock. He couldn’t stop moaning, and sighing. Then, his secretary ran in with a pile of documents. He signed very quickly. He sweated profusely. He needed to go now! He begged HH that he could not hold on any more and he would leak into his pants. HH wouldn’t allow him and said David Mendes could pee when he allowed. Mendes waited achingly. His bloated bladder could not tolerate a drop more. He moaned again and again. When it was four, his telephone beeped and Mendes leaked in his brief when he saw it was a message from HH: go ahead!

He ran to the men’s room, but when he entered the empty men’s room. Rivulets of hot piss ran out of his cock and seeped into his white brief. He ran to a toilet, placed his phone, and recorded his piss. He unzipped and yanked his long tan cock out of his wet brief. His trousers were soaked. The cock was spewing steamy acidic projectile of urine into his bowl. He moaned like beasts. He sighed like beasts. He was totally relieved. He farted and moaned again. The torrent of hot piss splattered all over the toilet. His yellow piss held since eight o’clock had spurted all over the cubicle. David Mendes was holding a firehose in his hand. He pissed and pissed and pissed. No stopping. The scene was intense.  
The sex with HH on the next day was also intense. HH was great in pleasuring people sexually, and it was more than he had expected. The tight hole he had dreamt of was more than perfect. The sight of HH screaming while he inserted his hard raging cock made him almost come immediately. He wanted more sex with HH, and HH asked him to hold his piss more. David Mendes thought this as nothing much. He could do very easily. Yet, HH wanted to do something more with him. HH told him that he had to punish David for not holding as long as he did. So, he gave a little device to place inside his ass. It would stimulate his prostate while he jerked off or was going to come. It could be controlled by phone. David needed no explanation for this device because he had used it with HH before. He was willing to do anything in exchange with intense sado-masochistic sex act everyday with HH. HH agreed.

HH’s sex never failed, but his holding did fail sometimes. Sometimes when he heard his phone beeping, his cock started to spurt. HH punished him by not having sex with him that night. It drove him mad and tried to hold it better than he did last time. He knew he was becoming HH’s slave, despite the fact that he tied HH with chain when they had sex, he whipped HH very hard, and he inserted toys into HH’s anus. He also fucked HH relentlessly. Yet he knew he was the real slave. Slave of HH. Slave of his own desire for that tight hole. Sometimes he couldn’t control himself and started to get hard while he talked to his foreign customer. He couldn’t stop thinking about that ass.

The day came. He still had that prostate stimulator within him, and he still held his pee. It was his sixth hour of holding. He squirmed like mad. His weak bladder, from holding every day, sent signals too frequently. He had to meet his German customers soon inside his office. Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about HH’s tight ass. So he told his secretary to not let anyone come into his office, including the secretary himself, until it was three thirty. He told HH that he wanted to jerk off, despite his full bladder. HH was more than happy and sent him some photos of his tight ass. It blew his mind and he started to unzip and rubbed his steel wet rod like crazy. He turned on his video camera and made it live for HH. The cock was wet with precum and piss. He was masturbating when his phone beeped. That beeped meant the stimulator was working, and he moaned like beasts. He felt ecstatic and rubbed his cock more. It was three twenty-five when he was coming so hard into his wastebasket. The beep made him moaned in never-ending ecstasy. It was such an intense pleasure. He then zipped up and held it more. He was sure he could. When the door opened, the guests arrived. He welcomed them, but then his phone beeped again.  
That was the end of the holding. Just like a Pavlov dog, he was trained to pee after the beep. The dam of hot pent-up urine has been broken in front of his German customers. He pissed like Niagara falls. He tried to run away to the bathroom, but he just lost it at the corridor. He moaned in relief, and grunted in embarrassment. He picked up his phone and just wanted to blame HH that he should know he was busy at three thirty, but no, it was just his nephew, Jerry Peters, sending a message that he was going to stay with his friend for a week.

He was shocked and embarrassed. After that embarrassing day, it seemed that his full bladder reacted to any beeping sound. He spurted whenever he heard a beep. He had to cure himself of it, and that was when he was a suspect for raping his own nephew, Jerry Peters, with two other men.  
——————————-——————————————  
Jerry Peters was now without anybody to take care of him. His father and mother died with he was quite young, and he lived with Mona, his aunt. Mona was married to Keith, and they divorced. Mona remarried with David Mendes, and Mona just left this world by cancer. David Mendes was arrested now. Jerry Peters had to move to Philip’s house and stayed with his cousin.

For all the embarrassment for David Mendes, it was a mischief well planned by Harry and Hugh after they knew what happened to Jerry. Jerry was still afraid of dirty or stinky public bathroom, and couldn’t pee if he had to go there, but at most places he could pee as he wished now, with the help of his friends, Simon and Charlie. Harry saw Jerry more like a pet to Mendes than a nephew. Jerry was traumatized by sadistic rapes and his body suffered his inability to pee in public. It was as if Jerry were programmed to think of that rape whenever he entered the public men’s room. That was the origin of Harry’s mischievous plan for Mendes. Mendes had to become Pavlov’s dog.

Tonight, Charlie and Harry were alone in the house. Hugh was going to the U.S. with Ian, while Anne, Charlie’s mother, was travelling South with her friends. Harry fed his nephew with some nice vine and some food. Both Charlie and him drank a lot and talked a lot about lives.

“I think I need to pee!” Charlie stood up and grabbed his crotch. He ran to the bathroom, and peed thunderously into the toilet bowl.

“What do you think of David and Jerry?” Charlie heard his uncle speaking from behind. He was startled to find his uncle stood too close behind him.

“Horrible. An uncle should not rape his nephew.” Charlie said, still pissing.

“You’re right,” Harry smiled and kissed Charlie’s neck. The kiss gave Charlie goosebumps. “You know, Charlie, I have found something in your room when you told me to bring you your suitcase.” Harry showed two photos of himself in university years, wearing a tight speedo. His youthful body was all wet with shower.

“Ahh, you know, Ahh” Charlie stammered, “you, you know…”

“They were quite wet. These photos. And sticky.” Harry stood very close behind. Charlie had finished pissing. His damp cock started to erect. “You’re a slut, Charlie. Just like your uncle.”

“You know. You look very hot in those photos. Mom just showed a lot of photos of yours in the album, and I couldn’t help ummm. You know, the photos were hot!”

“Do you want to know what the reality is like?”

“I’m sorry,uncle,” Charlie pressed Harry’s bladder.

“You know I have to pee! God, I’m gonna piss my pants’

“I know you hide it well, but I could hold it quite as long as you could. I know it because I time it whenever you run into the bathroom to pee.” Charlie smirked, “Just tell me, uncle, you wanted to piss now, or piss after our sex.”

“Oh! You speak that yourself.” Harry smiled.

“OK, Let’s have sex!” Charlie unzipped Harry’s trousers and took Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry then begged,

“Let me pee first, Charlie!”

“Let me drink that!” Charlie was more than ready. Harry started pissing in Charlie’s mouth almost immediately. Charlie drank almost every drop and started to suck his uncle’s cock.

“No. Charlie, wash the dishes with me first! Let postpone it till we could not bear it any longer”

Charlie agreed. They washed their dishes and glasses. Charlie told him,

“I’m a slut. I’m sorry, uncle. I just like you. You’re hot. You’re my first love. You’re the reason why I know I am gay.”

“Nothing to worry about, Charlie. I know Anne won’t be able to handle this, but we just have fun.”

“Yeah, but I’m so happy that you don’t hate me for wanting to have sex with you!”

“Not at all, Charlie, boy!” Harry kissed Charlie’s cheek. “You know, anyway, that you love Hugh, and Hugh loves you. We’re just going to have fun.”

“And you love Ian…”

“No, Charlie, I don’t think I love him. I mean I’m not so sure.”

“Ian loves you so madly.”

“I know…”

They finished washing the dishes. Their dicks were hard. They both took a shower together and tried not to have sex under the shower. They just wanted to lie happily in bed, fucking on soft relaxing bed.

When they got dressed, Harry’s cock was more than ready. Charlie’s was twitching. Harry in his thirty aroused Charlie tremendously.

And they could not postpone anything anymore.


End file.
